I Love You's
by AwLizGillies
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction story I've written! Bade one shot. Beck finds something of Jade's which helps him realize her feelings for him.


**Becks POV**

"You're so beautiful," I say to her as she walks out of her house and she locks the door, I always pick her up for school. I see Jade trying to hide a smile, she _always_ does this. She tries to hide how she feels. We've been dating for exactly a month, and I've told her that I love her, and that's because I do. It's hard when she's hiding what she's feeling all the time, she never shows it. Even the make-up she wears hides when she blushes, so it's hard to tell. But I saw that smile, and that's enough for me.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and kiss me." She cups my face and kisses me, her lips are against mine, and I feel the happiest I have ever been. I feel her smile as we kiss, but eventually we break away. This time, she smiles, and she doesn't try to hide it. She winks, and she opens the car door for herself, and sits in the passenger seat. I always want to open the door for her, but she likes doing everything for herself, she likes to take control, and I think that's why she appears as "mean."

I start the car and she puts on her favourite radio station, and we ride to school. She sings along to a song that seems to always play over and over, and I smile. She has such a beautiful voice.

"Beck, I was thinking that you could come around my house after school tonight, we always end up going to your RV, _so_, we're going to my house." Jade said, and takes a sip of her coffee I brought her.

"Okay babe," I reply, and we look at each other for a while, but I turn back to keep my eyes on the road. "What time?"

"4:30, and Beck I…" I see out of the corner my eye that she looks at me, but she takes another sip of her coffee and looks down.

"What were you saying?" I ask curiously, but she gives me a death glare.

"I was saying something but I stopped, which means that I _obviously_ didn't want to continue my sentence."

"Okay babe," I give in, and I hear a small sigh. We get out of the car and we go to our first class, which I'm not with Jade. I peck her on the cheek and she goes to lesson, and we walk our separate ways. I look back, and I sigh. I just wish she'd just tell me what's on her mind, to be like an open book. But a girl like her, is hard to read, but I'm up for the challenge, because I love her.

**Jade's POV**

I've finished school so I sit on the desk in my room and I look at the wrecked, cut up, torn and almost full Journal. I take a pen and I start writing, and I just write what I feel. When I was younger I went to an anger management class, and he told us to write down and express our feelings and take it out on the journal, and I held on to that, which maybe could make me sort of sentimental, which I will never tell anyone about. I had this black leather journal since I was about 11, my mom tried to buy me the pink one so I screamed until she got me this one. I hadn't written in this until about 2 months ago, when I started to like Beck. Everything I've written in here is so stupid, but it helps kind of "calm me down," and it works.

I look at the time and I see that it's 4:00, so I have a quick something to eat and I get ready. I put on a tight black dress with patterned tights and my boots. I do my hair and make-up, and I hear a doorbell, so I went to the door, and it's Beck. Well of course it's Beck, captain obvious. He puts his arms around my waist and I press myself up against him. My parents aren't home which makes me feel more relaxed, because even though I never see them, just knowing that they're somewhere near me makes me uncomfortable and stressed.

I forget about my parents, and just focus on Beck. Ugh, I love him so much! I hate that, I love a small number of things, and this guy is one of them. He's lucky enough to be in my house and talk to me, let alone me being his girlfriend. Why is it so hard to let anyone know that I love them?

**Becks POV**

This kiss is perfect, I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet just to be near her. After we stop kissing, she smiles, and her smile is perfect too. She takes my hand and leads me to her room, and I sit on her armchair. I smile, I've never actually seen her room before except in photos on The Slap.

"Be right back," She says, and she exits her room. I look around, and I see this black, leather book, but as I look closer I see that it says "Jade's journal" on the front. It's all torn and ripped, but somehow the pages are still kind of in place. I look at the first page and start to read:

_Im Jade. Im 11. I dont like riting in this book but my moms making me. She new that I wouldnt rite in it unless she watches me. Mom, if your reading this then I hate you and Im realy mad that your making me rite this. I feel so stupid. I'm talking to a jornal. Mom's finaly left and I can stop riting bye._

I smile and I continue turning the pages, and I see that there's one from recently:

_It's Jade again, and I'm not 11 anymore, I guess that is a huge surprise for you since my handwriting's neater and I can actually spell correctly. I'm 15. Anyway, I like this guy, his name's Beck, and I like him. Like I mentioned before. He's perfect, he hangs out with Cat, Andre and Robby (ew). I don't know what to do. He's in most of my classes, and any other guy in Hollywood Arts that likes me I hate._

_HE FINALLY ASKED ME OUT. OK I NEED TO STOP SMILING THIS ISN'T NATURAL._

I turned to the last time that she wrote and I'd noticed that it was from today:

_I _was_ going to tell Beck that I love him today, but I bailed. Why is this so hard for me? I'll end up losing him soon. He'll go onto another girl who will tell him that she loves him, and I'll just regret that forever. __Ew my eyes are watering__ my water spilt on the page oops. Ignore what was crossed out, even though no one else is going to read this anyway._

I see the tear stains on the page, and I write in my message at the bottom, hoping that the next time she sees this, is soon.

**Jade's POV**

I wash my hands and look in the mirror in the bathroom. I've been in here for ages, what is he thinks I'm a freak? "Jade, where the heck did that come from?" I tell myself. "He loves you, and you love him, you just need to tell him that." I fix my hair and I leave the bathroom. I walk back into my room, and I see Beck on my desk, and he's writing in my journal, "um, Beck?!" I shout.

He stands up and hands me my journal. I look to the last page, and he wrote a message:

_It's only been a month and I know that I love you, and that you make me so happy. I love you. –Beck._

I look up and I smile, to see him smiling back at me. "I love you." I whisper, "you do realise how hard that is for me to say? I'm just, not good at the whole relationship thing, and you're the only guy I've ever dated that I've actually said I love you to, so you better feel special."

He laughs and he kisses me, and it's the longest time that we've ever kissed. It feels the most special.

"I love you, West," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, Oliver," I whisper back, and this is only the start of the most perfect night I've ever had.


End file.
